The Cook
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: This is a collection of Sanji drabbles. all post-skip whump. hurt/comfort, family, angst, tragedy... Chapter's unrelated to one another. First chap inspired by Snow White. Starts with a poisoned apple ends with a kiss. Sanji can't say no to women and ends up getting poisoned ingredients from town. Chap 2-3 from old story turned into one-shots, Nightmares and being left at port. R&R
1. Blood Red Apple

**This is my first chapter of a series of unrelated Sanji drabbles, each chapter will be whump, but have nothing to do with the other chapters at all so it's not meant to be read as a story, more like short stories. I hope you enjoy and review please.**

 **This one is based off of Snow White, starts with a poisoned apple and ends with a kiss! Death Fic? up to you! Please let me know if you like it, reviews keep me inspired!**

 **Sanji could never say no to a woman, so when a female marketer gives him a bushel of apples, he can't refuse them. Unknowing that they are poisoned, Sanji tastes them and the crew is left to worry about their cook.**

* * *

 **Blood Red Apple**

The blood red fruit was rolled in thin, pale fingers, examined by blue-grey eyes, and inhaled with a trained, cook's nose. It was perfectly ripe, with thick scarlet skin that shone radiantly in the afternoon sun. Sanji had never seen a more perfect apple.

It made his heart flutter with excitement at the sheer possibilities that could be concocted by the bushels set at the foot of the marketeer's stand. Apple pies, tortes, crumbles, crisps. So many options whirled in his mind that he had to shake his head to calm the frenzy of inspiration. Sanji straightened from his crouched position in front of the apples and held it up to examine, and revel in its perfection in better lighting.

The market place was bustling with activity, loud music poured from the tavern across the street along with the sound of drunkard singing and brawling. Carts of other goods rattled by on the cobble, and lovely ladies swept past in long dresses, Sanji for once ignoring them all, preoccupied by the beauty that was already in his hands.

Perhaps a crisp apple parfait for the ladies, a caramel fondue for Brook, candy apples for Chopper and Usopp, an apple crème brulee for Franky.

For Zoro, something not to sweet. Maybe deep fried apple chips.

And for Luffy, a bit of each. Garnish with fresh rosemary and cinnamon and _bon appétit._

Sanji's eyes lit up in wonder and he brought the fruit to his nose again, to take in the fresh, ripe aroma. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, fingers tightening around the apple as he scrubbed it on his lapel, polishing it.

It was like a good woman, radiant, aromatic, beautiful and round in all the right places. It deserved to be treated with love and tenderness, to be worshiped and caressed with skilled hands.

"You have a good eye. I see you appreciate my fruit." The velvet voice rattled Sanji from his thoughts and he glanced up, and like he had suddenly been kicked behind the knees his legs wobbled at the sight ahead of him. A beautiful brunette. Sanji was certain that woman had descended from heaven, was certain it was the woman from his dreams. His eyes grew wide and for a moment the apple, which had so preoccupied him mere moments ago, was forgotten. "You have beautiful hands. You must be a chef."

"I'm overwhelmed by your compliment, my angel! But I assure you my hands are nothing compared to your beauty." The woman looked amused, her eyebrow arching with a smirk at Sanji's desperate ramblings. A cloud passed over the sun briefly

"Why don't you take a bushel, my handsome cook?" She licked her lips seductively "my fruit deserves someone with hands as experienced as yours." Sanji looked back to the fruit in his hand as if noticing it for the first time and clutched it in his palm gently. Fishing in his pocket for a light he flicked a cigarette to life trying to hide his obvious excitement towards the woman's compliments "take it for free, I insist."

"I couldn't possibly take it for free." Sanji argued lightly "not when you worked so hard to grow them so beautifully." The woman frowned slightly, clearly unhappy with the blonde's refusal.

"I see." She crossed her arms "it would have made me so very happy."

"Then again." Sanji scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I never could say no to a lady."

* * *

Ever so sweet, with a tart aftertaste that lingered on the back of his tongue. Sanji pushed another small slice past his lips, chewing on it slowly as the explosion of flavors assaulted his senses. It was delicious. Sanji had never tasted a more perfect apple.

In a sudden random thought he wondered if he could somehow send one to Zeff, to share with him the flavors of the New World. This apple was so unlike the inferior ones in the East, Sanji held up an apple and mused. It shone as brilliantly in the galley's lights as it did in the sun, as if the fruit itself was glowing.

Sanji couldn't wait to come back to the Sunny and begin creating with the fruit, he had left the remaining of his shopping and inventory to Chopper, whom he had run into, and returned to the ship eagerly. Excited like a child who had received a new toy.

Standing now in the galley, he had quickly peeled a dozen or so, and tasted one. Several were boiling in a deep pot near his arm as the cook's thin finger's picked up another apple from the barrel and began to peel it. Suddenly his knife came to a halt mid slice as Sanji tilted his head curiously, silently peering at the apple as his keen eyes spotted a small dark bruise embedded deeply on the near perfect skin. He set down the knife momentarily and sniffed it, before prodding at the spot with his forefinger.

Gracefully sweeping the knife back into his fingers he shrugged nonchalantly, deeming the fruit consumable, and cut out the spot. Continuing to twirl the fruit masterfully with the skin spiraling off like ribbons.

* * *

"Let's head back, it's getting dark." Sunset swept across the street, a warm orange glow encasing the market as long finger-like shadows crept out of the alleys. Robin pushed back her hair and loosely crossed her arms, her breasts optically enlarged by the shadows being cast. Around her, the other crew members nodded in agreement, matching pace with one another as they strode in a group through the near-empty marketplace. There were few civilians, perhaps one or two, and only a few merchants left, closing up their portable wooden booths and umbrellas for the nightfall.

"Log Pose is all set. We can leave whenever." Nami added, yawning sleepily, stretching her arms above her.

"Where's Sanji again?" Their eye's flickered to their sniper, who was marching alongside their doctor, Chopper glanced over to him as he pulled along the cart of their cook's remaining groceries, hooves clicking the cobble in his Walk Point.

"He went back to the ship a few hours ago, he bought some ingredients that he seemed really excited about" the reindeer explained, he looked away with an affectionate smile, his voice dropped as if thinking aloud "it was nice. He seemed really happy." The crew smiled, with the exception of Zoro who strolled barely ahead of them an indifferent look plastered on his face.

"Tsk, whatever. Only a fool would get so excited over something as dumb as food." Several sets of eyes now fixated onto their captain who was happily humming, arms behind his head, and the crew shared an all-knowing smirk. "My point exactly." Zoro mumbled.

As they neared the end of the plaza, a sudden voice called out "you there!" and caused the group to pause. The street seemed suddenly barren and deserted as the somewhat uninterested gazes of the Straw Hat's found the woman who had called out to them. A beautiful brunette. "You must be Straw Hat, I've been waiting for you to come." The gazes suddenly became squinted with suspicion, except Luffy himself who blinked dumbly and jabbed a finger towards his face.

"Me?" The brunette sauntered up to the group, and swept back a lock of golden honey hair from her eyes, "Yeah, that's me. Whadaya want?" She smirked and flicked the straw brim of Luffy's hat,

"So you haven't ate them yet? Explains why you're still alive. Pity, I suppose that mean's I only got Mr. Black Leg this time." Venom seemingly dripped from her voice, and in the shadows her face looked crazed. Luffy stepped back, and around him his crew tensed ready for a fight

"What are you talking about?" The captain asked, face dark with sudden maturity, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured I had a win-win situation." She tapped her cheek thoughtfully "I gave Sanji some apples today. He couldn't refuse me." She ran a petite hand down her breast seductively and rested it on her hip. Her face twitched in sinister amusement "What he didn't know…was that I poisoned them."

There was a sharp, consecutive intake of breath, and a shrill slice as Zoro drew a sword quickly brandishing it in front of him. Their faces grew dark in realization as her words resounded in the very air around them, Nami stumbled back a step nearly tripping over her own sandal.

"Sanji…"

"But…Sanji said he was going to start cooking right away!" Chopper cried tugging desperately at Brook's cuff, Franky's fists trembled by his side.

"You better be joking, sister-" the woman interrupted

"I figured if he took them back to the ship and you ate them, then all the Straw Hat's would perish. If not then at least the cook –who samples the ingredients- would die." Her eyes traveled the sword in the green haired man's tight fist, and she licked her lips with a low chuckle "as I said…win-win." She tilted her head like a crow eyeing crumbs "How long do you think he's been on the floor, writhing in pain, choking on his own blood, crying for help even though he was alone?" She laughed and threw her arms out, her eye's gleaming with craze as if inviting them to attack.

"Antidote." Luffy demanded holding out an open palm, eyes hidden by the brim of his hat, a sudden pair of arms wrapped around the woman's shoulders and one around her neck, they trembled with Robin's rage. There was the sound of stretching rubber as Usopp pulled taught his slingshot, his eyes fiery with hatred.

"There is none." The woman grinned, reaching up and tracing a finger along Robin's devil fruit induced arm around her neck as if a fine bead of pearls. "Now that my mission is complete-"

"You're lying!" Luffy bellowed, fury exploding from him like a wave, "give it to me now! Or I'll kill you!"

"Kill me?" She scoffed, drawing a knife from her sleeve, it flickered like fire in the setting sun "I won't give you the satisfaction." In a mere instance the woman had brought down the knife, and she slipped from Robin's arms as the last of her life bled out on the cobble.

Their ragged breaths were the only noise in the market around them, besides the waves that crashed against the shore, blocks away. Robin's arms disappeared from the corpse in a flurry of petals, as the finger's creeping from the alley ways finally reached their feet and overtook the woman's body like a fast growing mold. No one moved for a moment, as the situation slowly sunk in -until it did.

And they ran.

* * *

The Sunny lulled in the gentle tide, like a crib, beckoning for Sanji to sleep. The blonde lay on the floor, eyes half hooded, glazed with near unconsciousness, limbs limp around him. Laying discarded on the floor was an apple, half peeled. It had fallen with Sanji. But even from his position on the hard floor, Sanji had never seen a more perfect apple. He wanted to reach out and pick it up, so that it wouldn't go to waste laying on the dirty floor –no food should ever be wasted. But his limbs were non responsive and no matter how hard the blonde tried, there was no movement nor strength left in them.

Sanji breathed deep, the scent of boiling apples almost overwhelming, as the pot which boiled them was overflowing with overcooked froth. It covered the stove top like suds, and slid down the cabinet door like a sluggish avalanche. Sanji covered in a sheen, thin layer of sweat glowed like the apples he had once admired. Blood as red as the fruit's skin stained his shirt.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, as the galley door flew open, and a clatter of metal as one of the hinges flew off and skittered across the floor.

"Sanji!" Someone had grabbed him desperately, and suddenly Sanji was on his back gazing up at the huddled faces of his crew mates, of his family.

"Is he…" Nami was in tears, and Sanji was struck with a pang of guilt, he felt a gentle hand brush against his forehead, it was kind and concerned. Sanji couldn't believe Zoro could be so gentle –especially towards him.

"He's alive. But…"

Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Brook, Zoro… Sanji wanted to reach out and touch them all, he could see them trembling, see rage, blood-lust and grief etched in their features, tears streaming shamelessly from the eyes of some, and murderous intent pinching the eyes of others.

The ground vibrated slightly as Luffy dropped to his knees, tears welling in angry eyes. He took the frail hand of his cook, and brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss on the man's cherished fingers.

"Was it at least good?" The captain asked seriously to the cook that lay limply before him, no one knew just what he meant, the apple…or perhaps the adventures they had shared, Sanji smiled weakly closing his eyes, either way the answer was one in the same, barely audibly the blonde whispered

"The best I ever had."

* * *

 **I was just thinking that Sanji would be totally screwed if someone decided to poison the Straw Hat's food supply since he tastes it first. Anyways I hope you like it and review. More short drabbles to come.**

 **Feel free to gimme prompts. No promises though!  
**

 **-EACT**


	2. Nightmares

**Sanji has a nightmare about his past and awakes to find comfort in some of his crew, a late night snack and some talking make Sanji feel at peace.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

"Are you scared?" a soft wind blew through, tussling blonde hair messily, as the boy's wide eyes met his father's dark ones.

"Yes, sir-" the older man shook his head in disgust at the boy's response, turning with a flamboyant flourish of his coat. He strode confidently away from the trembling child, his shoes clicking across the open parlor, where the long windows of the estate stood open, letting the spring breeze in. The boy cupped his swollen cheek as he watched the lumbering form of his father. The boy no more than six stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

"Then you're _weak_."

"Judge, p-please. Don't bully the boy." The man paused mid stride and turned to look at the woman lying near, on the tile. Blood seeped from her, like a river of lava the color boring into the child's young, ocean blue eyes. There was a thud as the man's boot connected with the back of her head, her blonde hair sprawling like limp spider limbs around her face.

"You. A mere, weak _woman_ dares to tell _me_ what to do?" The child squeaked, stumbling back a step at the scene that was progressing before him.

"Dad no. You're hurting mom. She's a _lady_." There's a rustle of fabric and a click as the older man draws a gun from inside his coat pointing it at the boy, the child takes another step back and stumbles falling to his rear, his knees betraying him in his fear. Instead he scrambles backwards like a crab away from the barrel that has been leveled with his face.

"Judge, no! He's your _son_!" the man's hard eyes flickered back to the woman still laying under his boot as she reached up with trembling finger's to grasp his ankle desperately. "He's _our_ son-"

 _BANG_. The gun moves so fast the boy's eyes can't follow it as it swings in an arch, down to the back of the woman. The woman lays there for a moment, as the gun smoke wafts around like a mist, slowly dissipating between them.

Her frail hand slides down his leg, to his polished shoe still atop her head. And thuds lifelessly to the tile.

"Mom!" The boy croaks out, terror stealing away his voice and instead replacing it with sandpaper. The lava around the woman grew darker and began to seep towards him slowly like death's fingers were reaching for him as well. Breaths loud with fear, the boy scrambles to his hands and knees, then to his feet. And Sanji ran. His father's words echoing in his mind, chasing him '… _you're weak.'_

* * *

Sanji sprang upright from his uncomfortable slumber, only to be met with a blinding white pain that exploded across his forehead, he clutched at it eyes squeezed shut and cursed loudly

"God Dammit!" He heard hushed whispers, and as he slowly blinked away the pain and the sleep, he noticed several hovering forms around him, and heard the wails of an animal.

"You bastard, why did you sit up so suddenly?!" Sanji's eyes cleared, as consciousness finally fully chased away the shadows of sleep in his mind, as he gazed around blearily he saw the wailing form of Chopper rolling on the floor, his small hoof pressed to his head. Sanji rubbed his own gingerly. Ignoring the writhing doctor, the blonde eyed the forms of his crew mates around him,

"What's going on?" Sanji stretched at the kitchen table where he had fallen asleep.

"You were mumbling in your sleep" Usopp said "and screwing up your face like you were in pain. We were checking on you." The blonde felt oddly touched by this, and finally acknowledged the forms around him. Usopp, Franky and a still complaining Chopper stood there, concerned expressions slowly fading from their faces.

"Sorry, I must have been dreaming." Sanji reached down and patted Chopper apologetically, "Sorry, Chopper." The small reindeer, blinked away tears of pain, "how about I make some cotton candy to help with the pain?" Chopper lit up with childish joy and pranced around, wriggling happily, loudly shouting

"Cotton Candy, yah~ Cotton Candy, yah!"

"Alright, alright." Sanji stood and waved his hand at the doctor to quiet him down, he began to roll up his sleeves,

"What about _us_ , eyebrows-bro?" Franky whined, "We were concerned for you too, ya know?" The cook rolled his eyes as the cyborg and sniper blinked round eyed gazes of pleads at him.

"Whatever, you bastards. Just keep it down, I'm getting a headache." A few moments later Sanji was swirling pulled, pastel treads of sugar around a stick, his three friends behind him watching in fascination and silence as the poufy treat grew larger, and Sanji's flexible wrists rolled expertly. Sanji handed the first back to chopper with a short, affectionate yet listless "for you, doctor." Which caused the reindeer to wriggle in happiness. The doctor's face lit up as Sanji's masterful treat dissolved on his tongue and he squealed stridently to show his approval. After each had been handed their sweet, Sanji settled back at the table and fished out a cigarette from his pocket.

"So what were you dreaming about, Sanji?" The long nosed sniper asked through a mouthful of sticky sugar, "you kept muttering, and twitching." Sanji lit his tobacco silently, taking a long draw,

"Not sure." He admitted lowly, "It wasn't pleasant though."

"I'll examine you after I finish this~" Chopper sung, his treat considerably smaller

"Don't eat so fast, Chopper." Sanji warned, then shook his head, blonde hair swinging "I don't need an examination, it was just a _dream_. Everyone gets 'em." Franky looked unconvinced,

"You also said you had a headache." Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance

"Maybe because I head-butted a fucking antler?" Sanji hissed past gritted teeth, "seriously, guys. Can't a guy sleep in peace around here? Why are you all so God damn _nosey_?" the cigarette crushed in Sanji's teeth as he chewed on it in exasperation and annoyance. The crew around him averted their eyes, looks of hurt passing like a cloud over their expressions.

"We don't mean to be nosey. We just care about you." Usopp mumbled, finishing his treat and standing, tossing the now empty stick into the garbage. The only memory of the cotton candy that had once clung to it was sticky residue. Sanji's eyes grew wide, the sniper's voice echoing around his skull ' _…care about you.'_ The blonde fumbled for words as Usopp and Franky made their way to the door of the galley, their posture's reflecting their wounded feelings, "thanks again for the treat-"

"I'm ok, _really_." Sanji interrupted, stopping them. "Thanks though." The cook gazed at his hands, a small wave of embarrassment washing over his cheeks in a blush "for ya know…caring."

* * *

 **So this is from my Story Irresolute, that I ended up taking down. So it may seem familiar. I took the two chapters and broke them up into two one-shots. Because I lost motivation for the actual story, but still wanted them posted somewhere.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please review with thoughts and ideas!**

 **-EACT**


	3. 3 Months at Port

**A storm separates Sanji and the others at a port, forcing the crew to leave with out him. 3 months later Sanji begins to wonder if they'll ever come back for him.**

 **Read and Review.**

* * *

 **3 Months at Port**

Three months was a long time, and Sanji was beginning to feel like Usopp.

Three months ago the Sunny had docked at a mysterious Island, none of them knew which it was until the navigator finally slammed her finger on the dot, off in the corner of her map, reading the name aloud "Res…Res-odor" her face screwed up as the unpleasant sounding name warbled past her lips.

"Résoudre" The crew's eyes all fluttered to Sanji who was lounging lazily propped up on the wall, he was examining the half-smoked cigarette in his fingers. He glanced up and briefly met their gaze before he flicked a piece of hair out of his face "its French for _resolve_." Luffy's eyes lit up in boyish fascination as he sprang up to the cook's side,

"You speak French?" The captain threw up his hands with a cackle "that's so _cool!"_ Sanji smirked at his captain's antics and then brought the cigarette up to his lips

"Not a lot" he admitted "but you have to know some when in culinary."

"Always gotta be the know it all." Zoro muttered lazily from his position behind the table, the blonde's ears perked and he turned towards the swordsman teeth grit in annoyance, jabbing a finger towards him Sanji hissed

"Better than not knowing _anything_."

"What was that?!" Nami had rolled up the map, barking dangerously at the two arguing men who in turn shut their mouths tightly, still fuming as they stormed off in opposite directions.

Sanji spent the rest of the afternoon creating lunches for the crew to take along during their exploration of the new Island, as the Sunny sat rolling in the tide near the dock the sounds of a town were already wafting aboard the deck, it was lively and Sanji could hear music from the streets.

The town was celebrating a local holiday and a large festival consumed it, although the rest of the crew participated in the party Sanji had decided to get a nice, plush hotel room and sleep. He hardly ever got to have an interrupted slumber aboard the ship and just the thought of that was more than enough celebration for the blonde. However somehow in the midst of the festivities a large storm off the horizon had gone unnoticed –and when it suddenly ambushed the Island, no one was prepared.

When Sanji awoke the next morning the Island of Résoudre was in shambles. The streets where the celebration had took part was scattered with remnants of the festival, tree limbs, debris, singles, all scattered like spilled rice. His blue eyes widened as he saw the empty dock where just last night the Sunny had be tethered. He had been left behind.

According to the inn keeper, the crew had been forced back to the Sunny, and thus forced to depart in the storm.

Three months was a long time, and Sanji was beginning to feel like Usopp. Having been here so long the blonde was forced to get somewhat situated, he had a job at the small restaurant at the outskirts of town, which consisted of stirring soup and making fresh noodles all day.

Village children came in to talk to the _dangerous_ pirate, who always was covered in flour. Sanji began to tell them tales of his voyages, and the children hung on every word like Sanji was the only true pirate of the sea. One girl in particular had stolen Sanji's heart, she had dark brown hair, a round face and innocent eyes and somehow talking to her eased the blonde's troubled heart. The young child Paige was the daughter of a poor farmer, but Sanji didn't care if she truly came in to talk with him, or for the free soup he would give her every day.

"And _then_?" Sanji had his back to the counter where the child sat, he smirked and looked over his shoulder at her,

"And then I _kicked_ it." Paige laughed loudly nearly spilling her soup as the blonde finished his story, a large grin spread across his face as well as he watched the child writhe happily in her fit of laughter.

"You did not!" She argued, sniffing messily as her laughs died into giggles "you didn't _kick_ it." Sanji wiped his hands on his apron, shrugging nonchalantly as he wiped his face with his sleeve causing a smear of flour to stick to his cheek. "Mr. Sanji? Can I be a pirate too?" Sanji blinked at the question and leaned back to rest on the work station behind him, eyes searching Paige for the correct answer.

"It's dangerous, my little lady." The child sat up straighter and puffed her chest causing the blonde to chuckle, "but, you can do anything if you put your mind to it." He corrected himself, nodded confidently at her. Flicking his hair from his face he nearly laughed aloud when the child mimicked him, and her hair as well was pushed aside in a similar fashion.

"Are you gunna leave soon?" Her strong posture dropped meekly until she sat hunched over her soup.

"Eventually. Once my idiot crew comes back for me." Sanji eyed the girl, the strong sent of simmering soup consuming the small, nearly empty restaurant. She stirred her bowl sullenly,

"When will that be?" the cook turned to stir the simmering pot behind him, a wave of unhappiness overtaking him as well, suddenly worrying about having become too comfortable.

"I don't know, maybe any day now. They should have already been here." Doubt swirled in the cook's mind and his gaze fluttered to the window, the view overlooked the harbor and the empty dock his ship three months ago had been. "Any day now." He mumbled to himself, tearing his eyes away from the sea and back to the sea of stock on the burner ahead of him.

"You look sad, Mr. Sanji." The blonde nearly burned himself in shock as Paige's voice shattered the thoughts swirling in his head, like she had reached into a well and snatched out a wriggling fish. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Ah, do I?" He sent a smile over his shoulder at her "I didn't mean to worry you, my princess." Unconsciously he gazed back at the window, as if the Sunny would come at any moment.

"You miss the sea, don't you?" Sanji just nodded absent mindedly and brought the wooden spoon to his lips blowing on it softly, he tasted it and happy with the result, plunked the spoon back in to continue stirring. "Tell me another story?" She offered, finishing her bowl, desperate to make the blonde cheerful again.

"Well…" Sanji hummed thoughtfully, eyes twinkling in wonder "have I ever told you about the All Blue?"

* * *

 **This was the second chapter of Irresolute, that I ended up discontinuing. Please review and let me know if I should continue/what you think ect for the next drabble/one-shot.**

 **You're reviews inspire me!**

 **Thanks for the read.**

 **-EACT**


End file.
